Sonic Unchained
by SS Killroze
Summary: Seven years after Robotnik enslaved the Mobians with a army of other humans Sonic and Silver makes a visit to Robotnik's own plantation to retrieve Sonic's wife and to free the last planation with their Abolition Regimen. Full of exciting events and deep, emotional backstories this is one story you have to read. Once they save the slaves however Robotnik pulls out his end game card


**[This short story came from a scene from Django Unchained – I merely parodied it with Sonic characters. It's a bit rough for its blood and language, but read it and tell me how it is! This is not based on any Sonic universe so this is Alternate universe at best. The characters may be a bit ooc every now and then. And everyone's powers have been nerfed kinda. Kinda picture everything going on about 1800's or maybe earlier; Colonial clothing and revolvers and the sort and early marriages and stuff.]**

**Also I don't like how short 3'3 is compared to average human height sooooo, every Mobian is like… average human height or something. Shorter maybe. Like… add a foot or two. IT'S YOUR CHOICE**

**/-/-/**

"WHERE'S MY SLAVE!?"

An old male cat probably in his 60's came out of a lavish house to quickly answer his master's call. The older cat rushed as fast as he could with a cane and limp onto the front lawn to meet his master.

"Ahh, Master! You returned, I am so happy to see that you are back and well!" The old man cooed.

"Where's my slave, I am missing one, that purple feline, where is she?" The master scowled in anger, "Don't tell me she tried to escape again." He crossed his arms and stared down the older man. The older man cowered beneath his intimidating stare. The master wore elegant clothes of what most traditional slave owners wore. He had on tall brown boots and thick brown gloves. On his hip sat with high dignity was a 6shooter and on a whip; on his back was a long barreled rifle. The master was a rather mean looking man with a round belly, large muscles and a large mustache to boot.

"Oh uh… y-yes, sir… she did try to escape again…" the older man stammered not daring to look into the man's eyes of fire and anger.

"Where is she?" He roared, swinging his right arm threateningly to the side.

"S-s-she is in the h-hole… the guards caught her this morning and put her there… I-I'm sorry…" the old man shook and cowered.

The master looked over to the hole with a thoughtful frown, he then pointed to two hedgehogs that were on separate horses. Both of them looked as though they held high positions even though they were Mobians. In this world humans weren't completely uncommon on Mobius, but one day they grew power hungry due to one man's endless thirst for power.

The old man was a slave, taken by his tribe of the cait sith- as are most other felines that you will encounter in this world. The hedgehogs are also hunted for their known higher fighting ability and physical prowess, as are the caitsiths and echidnas. Matter of a fact every Mobian was used for slavery, save for a few. So the old man was completely and utterly astonished to see the two hedgehogs that were in peak physical condition riding on elegant horses and not used for Slavery.

"Sir what are those two rodents doing riding on those horses!? Do you want me to knock them off for you!? Why I outta flay them for touching your horses- let me at them!-" The old man said angrily.

"No you idiot! Go and tend to whatever desire that they may possess. I want you to supply them with rooms each! We have some business to tend to that means they are my special guest today!" albeit he didn't really care for them at all… but money was talking so he'll act civil for now.

"M-Master Robotnik… they- they are slaves…"

"I SAID THEY ARE MY GUESTS! Now leave and tend to them like I said before I slap you to the ground you shaking, stuttering old cat!" the old man cowered as Master Robotnik pulled his hand up over his head as if he was about to strike him down.

Master Robotnik then turned on his heel and stalked over to the 'hole'. The hole is a deep metal box in the ground, the slave is to sit in the cramped hole for days or endless hours of the hot day without food or water if they are to try to escape or if they revolt.

There were two other slaves standing in the heat guarding the hole with huge buckets of water beside them. The slaves acknowledged the master approaching them and stepped back as Master Robotnik stood in front of the hole unlocking the hatch door but not opening it yet. "How long have she been in there?"

One slave stepped up, "For 14 hour's sir. She hasn't said a word for hours…"

"Oh really? Bring me some boiling water this instant." Robotnik had a malevolent smile, the slaves nodded and both ran off towards the house to fetch some boiling water, it wasn't even a two minutes till the caitsith slaves came back with a large bucket of boiling hot water.

"Excellent." Master Robotnik opened the hatch and smiled a sinister smile as he looked down upon the nude, resting body of his troublesome slave. He picked up the big bucket of boiling water and dumped its scorching contents directly on top of the slave. She awoken instantly and screamed a bloodcurdling cry of pain as the boiling water burned at her fur and her skin.

"Hoist her out!" The two slaves then started to crank the handles that worked by pulleys to pull her out of the hole then they threw her into a wheel barrel as she continued to cry and scream in pain, her cries rang out towards the two hedgehogs that was now on foot being led into the large mansion.

"Silver… that's her…" Sonic said through gritted teeth as he watched the purple figure in the wheel barrel hold herself in pain and in fear as she was wheeled off to the slave houses. He could feel rage building up inside of him like a rebellious wildfire that no type of extinguisher can tame as he watched his wife being wheeled away screaming in agony. He balled his fists in anger but calmed down as a comforting hand grasped his shoulder.

Sonic looked back to see Silver looking at him sympathetically, his eyes reflected his, he was angry also but right now they needed to accomplish their mission and going after her now would only be detrimental to their regimen. "Come now, let's adhere to the mission, and don't worry, this will all be over soon, Sonic."

Sonic nodded once towards his friend as he put his hand in his pocket to touch a sacred keepsake, thinking of the purple feline as they walked into the large house.

Silver works for the government and is a highly profitable man despite he is a Mobian. The humans respect and trust him for he seemed to be an advocate for their incentives and purposes regarding slaving all of the Mobians, despite how morally wrong it was. But the real truth is that he and Sonic along with some other friendly patrons are actually planning a massive revolt on the humans and all this including this deal with Robotnik and Silver taking Sonic under his wing is just another part of his big plan.

Sonic closes the big hardwood door after them as they entered the house.

/-/-/

Inside of the female slave barracks Robotnik stood tall and with great importance yet immoral intentions as he looked around at all the pitiful female slaves around him. He can have them all do what he wishes at any given time and have no repercussions for it. On his land he is God. In this now human lead nation the humans are kings.

He smirked as one of the older female caitsith tended to Blaze, cloaking her naked body and trying to comfort her as she cried. It seems as though the endless escape attempts and the endless days being thrown into the hole has hurt her mentally and emotionally more than it could ever do physically. The woman was going to send her to rest but Robotnik had other plans.

"Where do you think you're going with that pain in the ass bitch?" he sneered, the woman looked back at Robotnik with fear, her hand grasped Blaze's arm worriedly. Anything could happen now. Robotnik, if he so wanted to, could beat her in front of them all, kill her, rape her even if he wanted. The surrounding females grew apprehensive as they awaited his command.

"I- I was going to have her to rest- a well rested slave can work harder-" the woman with Blaze tried to reason with Robotnik and get on his good side.

"Nonsense, bring her to me…" Master Robotnik smirked.

The female brought Blaze to him and quickly walked away leaving Blaze to stare down at her bare feet in front of Robotnik. Robotnik then frowned, and then yanked her head up so her eyes would meet his. This caused her blanket around her to fall, leaving her standing there in the nude once again, and her dignity fading away with every word he spoke. "I am having every slaveowner to in the land here tonight for a meeting that means you are going to be a good kitty cat, right. You are going to be dressed and then sent to serve these fine gentlemen and make them all feel at home. You just may be passed around like a toy tonight. You are to not complain or speak to them unless spoken to, you are to not look them into the eye, and you are to be a good kitty and be the good for nothing fur ball you know you are inside." He spat at her then turned around and stalked out of the barracks leaving her to fall to her knees and start to cry again.

**-/-/-/ A little back story- Blaze reliving in her mind how she had gotten captured in the first place/-/-/**

Life as everyone has known it has utterly diminished to nothing but pain, filth, and torture of Slavery ever since the Humans has made a total take over. And it was all thanks to Robotnik; Master Robotnik as he likes everyone to refer to him by.

It all came to be 7 years ago when she was 14 years old. She just gotten married recently and moved in with Sonic to start a wonderful life together and life looked wondrous and full of peace and tranquility. Everyone known about Robotnik, the villainous human that thirsts for power and control over all things living. The villain used to only enslave animals and attempt to rule over all with an iron fist but of course he failed utterly thanks to Sonic and his friends. So he thought of better things, he went back to the drawing board and devised an evil scheme to rule over all once and for all.

Then one day the hammer came down with juxtapose hiatus of scheming. Everyone thought that Robotnik had retired and that all the convoluted attempts to take control was over until he dedicated his time building a massive building next to a large mine. Within days of completion the seas were filled with dozens upon dozens of massive ships. These unnatural vessels were all carrying hundreds of those pink and tan fleshed humans.

Then they were all taken; every Mobian that was able bodied was put to work to mines or plantations or other work and was to slave until you dropped dead. The citizens of Mobius were hanged if we declared that we didn't want to work anymore, or just simply shot or punished and forced to work. The casualties were plenty with the first few years due to the countless revolts against the humans; all and each one of them failing and meeting the same terrible result: Death.

Fortunately for Sonic and Blaze they lived isolated from most other people, living in nature; living in the woods on the tranquil shores of the magnificent lakes the planet had to offer. Due to living isolated it took longer for Sonic and Blaze to be captured. In fact Sonic and Blaze didn't know that the humans had started to take over until Blaze's good friend Silver had came over one day to tell them of the bad news and to run away from here as far as they could.

This is how it happened.

/-/-/

"Sonic! Blaze!" a loud, stressed voice accompanied with loud banging came from outside of the cottage immediately alerting the couple inside. Sonic looked to his wife in question before he quickly got up from the couch to answer the door. As soon as he opened Silver bust into the house looking around for Blaze frantically. He found her sitting on the couch staring at him with wide, bewildered eyes.

"S-Silver? What's going on?!" Blaze stood up, alarmed. Silver quickly walked over to her.

"Please! You and Sonic have to get out of here!" His golden eyes were wide with alarm, his body trembled and he was gasping as if he was just finishing a run.

"Silver- What are you talking about-?" Sonic reached forward to grab his shoulder. Silver then turned to him, grasping his shoulders firmly; panic deeply written in his face, engraved and reinforced by his raised eyebrows and shaking body and dilated pupils.

"Sonic, I'm begging you, please, take Blaze and get out of here as fast as you can! Take her far away from here and don't you dare look back, don't you dare try any heroics!" Silver yelled at him. "Th-th-there's not enough time-" Silver looked back hesitantly to the still opened door to see bright light from flashlights coming around a bend of trees. The sounds of crunching leaves and twigs snapping echoed around them. Suddenly all both hedgehogs and Blaze stared back in fear.

"**MOVE**!" Silver pushed her and Sonic towards the back door in panic, just as they were about to open the door the door came crashing off its hinges into the wall. Three large humans then stepped through the door causing the trio to gasp in surprise and then backing away back into the living room where the other group of humans was just stepping into the house. Sonic bared his teeth and retaliated preemptively with a hard spin dash into one human's stomach hard; knocking him to the ground but in turn was instantly knocked to the ground by an agonizingly sheer electrocution device wielded by a large human known as none other than Robotnik.

Sonic fell and hollered in agony as the probes sticking into his chest pumped a huge dose of electricity into him. Sonic's body writhed painfully; jerking this way and that, causing Silver to stare down at him in horror and beside him Blaze was screaming Sonic's name in desperation. Now the two groups of humans circled the trio making sure there was no way to escape.

Robotnik was looked to Blaze with a triumphant smirk on his face, this angered Blaze completely. He has gone TOO FAR this time! The air started to grow hot making the humans but Robotnik a bit nervous as it seemed to radiate from the purple cat. Blaze stared at Robotnik in absolute anger with tears streaming endlessly from her face… until they then evaporated from her fur. Robotnik was not fazed however, just then Blaze conjured up a massive flame ball in her hand, she screamed in emotional agony and anger. Her howl of resentment for the men barging into her and Sonic's house, ruining the peace here, and hurting Sonic caused her to go off edge. Beside her Silver sweated, not only because Blaze was basically burning out the oxygen from the very air they were all breathing, but because of something else…

Before Blaze could enact judgment upon the humans in her house she heard a sound of a switch activating behind her and suddenly she was doused in extremely frigid water then bluntly knocked to the ground right in front of Sonic.

"Get these two chained up!" Robotnik ordered. He then stood between the two fallen lovers and looked to each one of them in turn before finally stopping his triumphant eyes on Sonic. "You, you pesky, infuriating, bane of my existence, filthy rat; do you feel that? Do you finally feel that? Being on the ground, unable to do a damn thing? YOU LOST! YOU RAT! You have been a pain in my ass for far too long. And finally, I will be the one to control you." He spat on the hedgehog's head in disgust as Sonic bared his teeth angrily towards him as he stared at his enemy with daggers. "AND YOU!" Robotnik stomped his foot right in Blaze's face as she laid in the pool of water and her hands were being shackled and some heavy duty mitts being put around her clenched fists; "You have been the bane of me too, although I don't particularly hate you as much as I do your blue boyfriend here, I still don't like you. And I see no need for you." He then pulled out a large revolver from his waist; he then cocked it and pointed to her head.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER, ROBOTNIK! STOP!" Sonic struggled viciously in his shackles but he couldn't move much due to the ankle and arm shackles and a tight catch pole ensnaring his neck. Choking sounds came from sonic as the snare around his neck tightened as he struggled.

"STOP! PLEASE YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" Blaze eyes widened even more as she screamed, her eyes were locked onto her soul-mate's, both reflecting sorrow seeing each other like this.

"What- You want me to tickle him?" Robotnik looked down at Blaze with a deadpan stare.

"Master Robotnik…" Silver finally spoke up; he put his hand in the way of the gun, his voice was shaky. "If we want Sonic to comply with you we need her alive…" His voice was full of fear.

When Sonic and Blaze heard this their eyes shot up to Silver in total and utter shock. They couldn't believe this, Silver is actually helping Robotnik?! Sonic started to growl in disgust and stared up at Silver with anger in his eyes. "I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! YOU BETRAYED US! YOU BETRAYED US! YOU LEAD THESE FUCKING CREATURES STRAIGHT TO US!" Sonic gulped in some air, his face still infuriated. Silver looked down at Sonic with a stoic expression, not willing to make any type of face. Robotnik looked taken aback by this but truly enjoying Sonic's dramatic rage. "YOU BETRAYED US SILVER! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY BLAZE LIKE THAT! HOW COULD YOU!" Sonic had actually started to turn on his side slightly as he yelled at Silver; Blaze on the other hand just stared at Silver with shock and sadness overflowing. Her lip trembled; it felt as if her whole world just collapsed on top of her heart. They have been lifelong friends, they trusted each other with their lives, and they were friends till the very end… Why would he do this?

"ANSWER ME SILVER! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS! WHY ARE YOU HELPING ROBOTNIK! WHY- ARE-" the snare around his neck were growing tighter upon each uttered word, his eyes felt as though they were going to pop out with the amount of pressure on his neck. He gulped in some more air, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" he yelled out with absolute anger.

Silver clenched his fists and reared up his foot and harshly kicked Sonic dead in the stomach, knocking the rest of his breath out of his lungs and knocking him unconscious.

"Silver… how could you..." Blaze finally mustered out. Silver avoided her eye contact and all became truly quiet for at least a minute.

"Well… that was, uh, very dramatic… You could surely win a Pulitzer award for drama for that show, Sonic." Robotnik said stroking his mustache.

"Alright put away the popcorn boys and let's get them out of here." He then turned to Silver, "and good job for leading us here, there may be some good use of you after all." Silver avoided Blaze's eyes once more for he could feel her staring at him.

Tears fell from Blaze's face joining the cold puddle of water beneath her. "Silver…" she called out as they picked Sonic up and putting him into a cage. Another man then slammed down a huge metal box in front of Blaze that had three small holes in the front face of it." They opened the door and proceeded to stuff her into it, her eyes on Silver the whole time.

"Silver how could you!" She then screamed as they hoisted Sonic and herself out of the house and into horse drawn wagon. Her peep holes allowed her to see Silver the whole way there. "SILVER HOW COULD YOU!" she cried out in utter distress as she repeated her cry. "SILVER HOW COULD YOU! SILVER! SILVERRR!" she then, once again broke down in utter tears. The men then closed the hatch to the wagon barn style doors, shutting off her view of her house and Silver. But she continued to scream his name. "SILVERRR! SILVERRR!" she paused and ushered out a verbose cry of heartbreak. "SILVERRRRRR!"

**/-/-/-/ end of flash back /-/-/-/**

That's why Blaze attempts to flee whenever she could, so she could one day be reunited with her husband.

/-/

Blaze was now being bathed then dressed for servicing the unknown gentlemen for tonight. The air has been quiet in the female barracks ever since Master Robotnik walked out. Blaze sat in the wooden tub bathing herself as another female caitsith washed her hair with some good smelling soap- only these soaps are to be used for these types of occasions.

Blaze has been blessed with the luck of not having to commit to any personal services before because they most likely always descend into sexual relations. She was very proud of that, very proud to be able to return to Sonic one day after all of this as a virgin still.

But now she will have to subject to another man.

It would not be out of love…

Her virginity was sacred to her during these times and it broke her heart when other women had to commit to these "services" with their virginities still intact- only to come back that night with it gone. Blaze closed her eyes, remembering how distraught they were and realized that she will end up just like them, she covered her face as hot tears began to form on and once again she began to cry.

**[Break]**

Sonic, Silver, Master Robotnik, two other nameless male humans sat in a large room to what looked like a study, each man sat in a comfortable leather chair. Everybody there was dressed to impress; even Sonic and Silver since they can afford it. They were all here today to execute a deal.

"So, _Sonic_, it's good to see you again." Master Robotnik cooed mockingly. Robotnik sat on the end of a very luxurious hardwood table curiously eyeing the two hedgehogs. Sonic put the past behind him for if he acted up the plans would be ruined for sure. Sonic took a deep breath then put on a fake smile and responded without his usual attitude; much to Silver's relief.

"Yes, it has been a long time. But if you don't mind can we get to the matters of the deal?" Sonic retort professionally.

The surrounding humans nodded in approval, seeing this Robotnik cleared his throat then nodded and put their quarry and his pride away for a moment. "Yes, we can. You said that you have a fighting slave for me?"

**/-/-/ a little back-story /-/-/**

Fighting slaves are used for entertainment purposes, these slaves are usually the strongest of the Mobians: Gorillas, Echidnas, Lions and Tigers usually. Silver has totally devoted himself to the human's sick ways and got himself a great job supplying slaves, selling slaves, and buying slaves for the humans to use for either farming, cooking, cleaning, sexual activities and the most profitable; fighting. For this job he has gained a lot of respect and allowed him to eventually buy his own slaves and buy his own things slowly rising him to now gain a job as bounty hunter for the government.

Silver freed Sonic and a couple of other valuable slaves. He appointed Sonic to be his partner so now he was a free slave and do not take orders from humans anymore.

**/-/-/ end of back story /-/-/**

"Yes, his name is Knuckles the Echidna." Silver replied, "We think he can go for a good ten thous-" Robotnik raised his hand and started to chuckle, as did the other two human gentlemen.

"Oh no Mr. Silver, I don't think you understand how this deal works."

"Oh?" Silver looked to him curiously, kind of feeling silly from the men laughing at his ignorance.

"Yes, we will have to see if your so called fighting slave can survive against my strongest fighting slave." Robotnik replied with a smile, the other two gentlemen smiled as well. Sonic and Silver looked at each other worriedly.

"Oh of course, I am sorry, I didn't mean to disrespect your way- where do we get to show him to you? Outside perhaps?" Silver asked, readying himself to get up incase Robotnik said yes.

"No. Right here is good enough." With a smile he then stroked his mustache. "Bring your slave here Mr. Silver."

Silver then whistled loudly summoning Knuckles. The door opened wide and in stepped the red echidna with a snarl on his face, obviously angered that he was being called like a dog- but a slave is a slave and he can't do anything about it.

"_THIS_ is your fighting slave?!" one gentleman asked loudly, his voice teeming with doubt. Knuckles looked to the ground and ignored the sneers, if he acted up it would spell death for him immediately. The other gentleman laughed as he saw him.

"And you had the audacity to proclaim that HE is worth ten thousand!? How absurd!"

Robotnik started to snicker, "Oh well! It looks as though you are shit out of luck Silver. This "fighting" slave can't possibly hold its own against my fighting slave." Robotnik then whistled a loud dog whistle and the door opened again but this time in stepped an angry looking gorilla. He looked intimidating and burly to the very core of his being especially with the huge iron plate that hid his mouth. His eyes were beady and he had many, many scars covered his huge, buff body.

Sonic, Silver, and Knuckles looked upon the ape in astonishment at Robotnik's fighting slave. Knuckles took a step back in fear, his shackles clanging together putting the gorilla's attention on Knuckles. The gorilla huffed in annoyance and took a hard step towards Knuckles.

Sonic and Silver shared another worried look, "Silver… I don't think this is wise anymore." Sonic murmured in Silver's ear, still looking at the gorilla.

"I know… But Knuckles is strong-"

"Yeah, I know but not Gorilla-man strong!" Sonic was worried further about his friend. "Why can't we just initiate plan abolition now?" Silver eyes shot a look towards Robotnik before slowly shaking his head.

"No, I'm sorry Sonic, we need this to happen- don't argue, we are almost done." They both spoke in hushed tones. Robotnik cleared his throat gaining the attention of the two hedgehogs.

"Are you ready? Or are you going to back down?" Master Robotnik said with a smirk.

"We are ready!" Silver exclaimed, he took out a key from his coat pocket and approached Knuckles, as he reached him he stared into Knuckles' purple eyes as he grasped his arm and unlocked his arm shackles. As if they were having a conversation Knuckles took a deep breath and nodded thus breaking the eye lock. Silver finished unshackling Knuckles and stepped back just as Robotnik unshackled his beast of a fighting slave.

Knuckles stared hard at the gorilla with now unwavering determination and will. _I have to win, for Sonic, for Silver, for Blaze, for myself. I have to win for freedom, I have to win for freedom for us all, and I have to WIN! _Knuckles closed his eyes and ushered a silent prayer before reopening them and getting into a fighting stance.

The gorilla stared down Knuckles with his now face piece unshackled, showing his ugly, and sharp yellow teeth. Robotnik smiled hard to his slave, "Whenever you are ready you monster! Pound that red idiot into paste!"

The gorilla then slowly advanced with heavy, lumbering steps before Knuckles took the fight to him. Knuckles ran towards his opponent and jumped into the air to knee the gorilla in the face, the gorilla took the blow like it was a feather blowing against his face. The gorilla then retaliated by swinging his large fists down on top of Knuckles. Knuckles gasped in surprise before narrowly dodging the huge fists.

_My attack didn't even do anything to him! _

Robotnik and the other two gentlemen were smiling as the large simian then surprised Knuckles by slamming his body into the wall. The massive fighting slave pressed Knuckles into the wall with extreme force which enticed the humans in the room to laugh, cheering their slave on to kill the red echidna. Sonic and Silver on the other hand was on the edge of their seats as they watched their friend being crushed.

_Come on Knuckles! Come on! Get up and fight! Get up and Fight for freedom!_ Sonic chanted in his head becoming restless. "KNUCKLES!"

Silver looked to Sonic in surprise, the red echidna did too, although he wore a struggling and gasping expression on his face.

"I SWEAR I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU IF YOU DO NOT WIN!" Sonic bared his teeth at him; Knuckles looked to Sonic with a confused face. "You told me that you could beat anybody! What the shit? Were you lying? Obviously you were because how are you going to let that dirty excuse for a monkey are beat you like this?!" Sonic ranted, the other three gentlemen in the room watched Sonic with curiosity until Robotnik sneered at his blue rival.

"Save your breath Sonic. There's nothing to help your little friend now."

Sonic ignored him and focused on Knuckles, "Where's the Knuckles I know that can fell trees and split rock in half by just a single punch!?" Knuckles growled at Sonic but it seemed as though the simian has stopped applying pressure as if listening to Sonic- distracted during a fight? Rookie mistake. "YOU ARE PATHETIC! I CAN'T BELIEVE I BROUGHT YOU OUT HERE TO DIE!" Sonic roared.

Knuckles started to growl louder until the whole air was vibrating from his will. Knuckles then slowly pushed the massive hand off of him until he could drop to the ground. He then shocked everyone in the room by reaching up, grabbing the simian's ugly, sharp teeth and pulling him down to his height.

"SHUT UP SONIC!" sonic smiled as he saw Knuckles do a complete 180 of demeanor. "I'M NOT DYING HERE!" Knuckles roared.

Still with his hand grabbing the bottom teeth of the simian Knuckles turned back to him and reared a mean left hook back until he couldn't no more and launched it into the confused gorilla's eye. The gorilla reared back and let out a cry of agony as Knuckles pulled back his now blood soaked fist. Robotnik and the other gentlemen were totally astonished as the gorilla fell backwards holding his face. Sonic and Silver cheered for their friend.

"YEAAAAH!" Silver yelled out.

"TEAR HIM UP KNUCKLES!" Sonic cheered as Knuckles went forward to strike another attack to quickly end this as fast as he could. Before Knuckles could attack the simian swung a heavy back hand as he started to get back up, knuckles was launched past Sonic and Silver into a bookshelf. The simian rushed Knuckles but Silver and Sonic's friend got up and rammed him hard, forcing the ape to the ground and bending his arm the wrong direction. The ape growled in protest but to Knuckles ignored it as he kept pressure on his arm.

Robotnik watched on as his prized fighting slave was being bested by the smaller echidna. "GET UP YOU WASTEFUL TRASH BEFORE I WASTE YOUR WHOLE FAMILY!" Robotnik roared angrily. Sonic, Silver and Knuckles looked at Robotnik with ludicrous expressions. Knuckles then shared a look with Sonic and Silver. Originally their plan was to take out Robotnik's most powerful slaves just in case if they would take their master's side when the official revolt would take place. But now hearing this news they weren't so keen on killing him…

Silver then shot Knuckles a commanding glare and pointed to his knee, Knuckles understood and put his attention back on the gorilla just as he flung Knuckles off of him. The gorilla had a different type of look in his eye; it shook with fear for his family's safety and determination. The ape then ran towards Knuckles punching him hard in the face, sending him leaning, and then tripping backwards. Knuckles watched in fear as the ape's massive foot was brought up above him. Knuckles then gritted his teeth and stood up quickly. The big foot came down on top of Knuckles… but Knuckles kept it from crushing him by holding it up!

Knuckles grunted in exhaustion as it took quite a lot in him to keep this kind of weight up. Knuckles then growled a roar of determination as he then shifted the gorilla's weight so that he would fall on his back. Knuckles then quickly and powerfully released a harsh barrage of punches to the Ape's kneecaps, shattering them both with bone chilling cracks that echoed around the room.

"THAT'S KNUCKLES FOR YOU!" Silver exclaimed happily while Sonic nodded and folded his arms.

Robotnik and the two other gentlemen couldn't believe their eyes as Robotnik's slave's knees were shattered. Robotnik didn't know what to say but then his attitude changed as he stood from his seat. "KILL HIM, KILL HIIM NOW OR I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!" Knuckles flashed Robotnik an angry look as the gorilla tried to support himself on his two hands, pain clearly in his face.

Knuckles supported the ape from under his arms and whispered something in his ear before knocking him out cold with a hard knee to the stomach. The gorilla became limp in Knuckles embrace before he gently let him down to rest.

Sonic then stood up with a smirk on his face, "So Robotnik… how 'bout that ten thousand bucks, you can get Knuckles while we take this ole guy off your hands." Sonic cocked his head slightly to Robotnik.

Robotnik fumed with anger as one of his colleagues beside him wrote out a check for Robotnik to sign. Robotnik signed it angrily then pointed to the fallen gorilla. "What do you want with a pathetic piece of trash like him anyways!?"

"Don't you worry about that Robotnik, we will take good care of him." Silver said with a smile, standing up to retrieve the check.

/-/-/

After dinner Sonic departed to his personal guest bedroom for the next part of their plan. He couldn't believe it; finally, **finally** he would be reunited with his wife. The sweet memories of the purple feline swam gracefully through his mind, swelling his heart with joy and happiness, coaxing a loving smile on his face. The blue hedgehog lay on his back and thought about it all, the reason why he would be reunited with his wife is all thanks to Silver… after 7 years of anger he finally found the truth out about Silver one day a few months ago.

**/-/-/ Back story /-/-/**

Ever since that day when Robotnik stormed in and forced Sonic and Blaze into slavery and him finding out about what he thought was Silver's true identity was, he held Silver to be the very, utter definition of antipathy in his mind- the absconder to justice- to be frank Sonic **hated** Silver for what he thought that he did. Sonic felt that Silver had led him and Blaze into a trap to be caught and that little show about them needing to leave was nothing but a scam.

The scary images of Blaze being hurt raked through his mind like six inch claws, and the very thought of her being defiled and besmirched by those disgusting humans made him go insane. Out of any other slave in his division he tried to escape the most, getting further and further each time. But one day Robotnik came to barracks where Sonic lived and threatened him that he was feeling very impatient and that he shouldn't try to escape anymore because this would happen…

**/-/ the fourth year of slavery, Sonic is now 19 /-/**

Sonic was abruptly awoken in the middle of the night by a large hand enclosing over his neck as if he was a chicken, and then tossed into the wall, waking up everyone in the barracks. Sonic awoken with a jolt when he felt his body being handled harshly, when he landed on the cold, hard ground he looked up with anger and annoyance at his attacker to see Master Robotnik staring down at him with an evil smirk. Sonic growled with utter disgust and charged at him but before he could hit him Robotnik opened his clenched fist to exhibit a tuff of bloody, purple fur.

Sonic stopped on a dime right in front of Master Robotnik as he noticed strangely familiar purple fur; the large man then sneered at his quick change of demeanor and taking Sonic's sudden hesitation to kick him with a harsh strike to the chest, leaving a big bruise. From the blow Sonic rolled clumsily back to the wall.

"You see this hedgehog?" Robotnik said as he advanced slowly towards Sonic.

"You see this, this purple fur in my hand?" Robotnik pushed his hand out again that clenched the bloody fur. "Looks familiar doesn't it?" Robotnik put on that evil, ugly grin again. "YOU KEEP PLAYING GAMES AND TRY TO ESCAPE AND I SWEAR BY MY FOOT THAT BLAZE WILL DIE." He reached Sonic and dumped the bloody tuft of fur on his lap. Sonic stared at the fur in horror, he didn't want to believe it, and they were really hurting Blaze… They were hurting her because he keeps trying to escape to her… Sonic started to tear up and clutched the fur in his hand and held it close to himself. This tuft of fur was the closest he's been to Blaze ever since they've been separated.

Sonic felt the long kept in emotions welling up within him, threatening to come out. Sonic looked up at Robotnik with fear… fear… fear…(let that echo in your mind Reader…) Robotnik savored this look, this is the first time he saw such an emotion so prevalent in his eyes as genuine as this. Fear shook in Sonic's emerald, teary depths as he started to tremble, scared for Blaze's wellbeing and what else the mad doctor might have been doing to her. His thoughts were starting to prove too detrimental as Sonic pulled himself into a ball and clutched the bloody tuft of fur tighter in his hand as the emotions started to overflow in the form of bitter tears. Sonic sniffled then let out a pitiful cry. Robotnik breathed in deeply as he watched Sonic breakdown into a pitiful bout of crying.

"Know your place hedgehog or next time I will bring back her head." Robotnik said then spitting in Sonic direction before stalking out of the barracks, leaving the rest of the males to watch Sonic as he cried in utter sorrow. With his free hand Sonic clawed at the dirt ground, his untrimmed claws scoring long scratches in the hard ground. Sonic then lifted his head and let out a heart-shattering wail of pure woe.

"BLAAAZE!"

**/-/-/ A little over two and a half years later – 3 months before Sonic and Silver are at Robotnik's Plantation: Sonic is now 23 /-/-/**

Sonic ran as fast as he could as he powered up the massive generators of the thirsty electrical grid of the plantation and neighboring plantations. He has been running for maybe hours now, he couldn't tell, these days the time seem to run into each other, blurring the existence of minutes, hours, and seconds- just time. Pain burned in his legs and his body throbbed but he ignored it for now for it was a daily part of life. Since that day almost 3 years ago Sonic hasn't performed a single act of insubordination, he stayed in line and followed through with the rules. But in doing so Sonic became a shell...

Strip a free spirit of the things it holds dear and what do you get?

Sonic became a shell, holding onto the single physical piece of hope that Blaze was still alive; the tuft of fur in his pocket from that life changing day almost 3 years back. As Sonic ran the only thing that kept him going was the illusion that if he worked hard that one day, maybe he would be freed and he could be reunited with Blaze. So Sonic ran and ran, powering up the generators.

Unbeknownst to Sonic though… today will change his life.

He then heard a voice all too familiar that was approaching the large hamster wheel like contraption that he ran in. _Whose voice is that?_ Sonic thought to himself. _Silver? Silver the traitor… SILVER! _Sonic felt a small flame of anger burning in him as he spotted the Silver hedgehog walking down the road towards him looking all high and mighty next to a human wearing lavish clothes and talking to the vile human as though they were friends.

Sonic slowed his running slightly as the two came to stand and look at Sonic. Sonic frowned and looked in the other direction but his ears still angled to pick up what they were saying.

"… So you mean to tell me that this here hedgehog's actually is your partner and that you need him for your bounty huntin'?" The human tried to understand.

Silver nodded genuinely, "This here is Sonic the Hedgehog. He's been my partner ever since the beginning, how he got caught up in your plantation is beyond me." Silver said smoothly.

"Uhhh… Do you have any paperwork on that, 'cause I'm not allowed to free any slaves, especially not Sonic the hedgehog." The slave owner said with a frown now putting his hands on his belt looking at Silver suspiciously.

Silver frowned then shot an annoyed look at the slave owner. "Oh, yes I do…" Silver reached into his coat to retrieve a document stating the official business agreements of Bounty Hunter with Sonic and Silver's signatures on the bottom. Sonic's signature was obviously forged.

The slaveowner squinted at the document not really knowing what he was suppose to be looking at before just simply handing the parchment back to Silver.

"Yeah well… I still need to tell Robotnik about this-" the man said before Silver interrupted him.

"OR you can just let me retrieve my associate and we'll be out of your way." Silver said angrily. He then looked at Sonic and pressed a button to power down his generator wheel, "Come on Sonic, we need to return to the government and get this all straightened out…"

"Oh no you don't!" The slave-owner stalked up to Silver and pointed to Sonic. "This is my best generating slave! You are not about to take him away!"

"Sir you are disrupting official Government business!"

**(Fortunately for Silver when the humans came here they enacted a government and had made it so whoever works for or in the government laws are therefore the law. And the law states that if any person disrupts or challenges the law that they would be punished by the law- hurting a man of the law such as a bounty hunter is also punishable by death. This law mostly pertained to if slaves were to hurt a person in law, but since the humans did not 100% fortified the law that mean all Silver has to do is get that man to hurt him or disrupt his work and boom. You are now arrested (or could die))**

"What are you to talk? You are only a filthy vermin Mobian no matter if you carried a badge or not!" The slaveowner then pushed Silver to the ground to get to Sonic. Sonic didn't know what to do, right now he was completely confused to what he should do or make of this situation.

Silver smirked, he then read his lawful dialogue, "Sir you have just committed an offense against a man of law. I am a bounty hunter; Silver the Hedgehog…" he brought out his official badge, "And now I will ask you to get on the ground and surrender your weapons. I am going to now arrest you in the name of the law." Silver spoke out proudly, smirking as he did.

"Fuck you rat!" the slaveowner pulled out a revolver from his holster and pointed to Silver. _And now I can kill you without repercussion._ Silver thought to himself as he pulled out his revolver from his jacket and quickly shot the man in his thigh making the human to drop his gun and fall to the ground in pain.

Sonic watched in absolute confusion and shock. _So Silver now works for the law? When did this happen?_ Silver then turned to Sonic, "Sonic the hedgehog, you are now a free man, and I am a bounty hunter so I capture you in the name of the law." Sonic stared at him bewildered. "Oh just come over here so I can get this done lawfully." Silver put his hands on Sonic's shoulder and brought him closer to him then throwing on a pair of handcuffs on his wrists.

"Wha-" Sonic mind reeled as he wondered what was happening. The rest of the slaves that also ran in generators had stopped running altogether and was watching on curiously.

"I hereby capture you as my own slave- and now I free you on my own will." Silver undid the cuffs around Sonic's arms then putting them back into his jacket. "I now appoint you as my legal helper in Bounty hunting." Silver finished.

Sonic stared deadpan at Silver for a long minute trying to comprehend what just happened to him. Silver smiled and faced Sonic then stuck his hand out to give his old friend a handshake. "It's been too long Sonic, how you been doing old friend-" before Silver could finish Sonic clocked him hard in the jaw with a blow so hard that it knocked Silver to the ground.

"Yeap… I guess I deserved that…" Silver moaned, rubbing his jaw.

"FRIEND? AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME AND BLAZE ALL THOSE YEARS AGO!? YOU BETRAYED US SILVER!" Silver put his hands up as Sonic clenched his fists as though he was about to beat on him. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME YOUR FRIEND-"

"BECAUSE I AM YOUR FRIEND ALRIGHT!" Silver yelled back at him.

"THE **HELL** YOU ARE! I CANT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO BLAZE!"

"IT WASN'T EASY FOR ME TO DO WHAT I DID! BELIEVE ME SONIC!" Silver's mind went back to that day. He couldn't look into her eyes; their friendship was most likely broken that day.

"Fucking liar… you were with Robotnik from the start." Sonic growled.

"I HAD to do what I did to save us all!"

"Save us? You-" Sonic gritted his teeth but Silver interrupted him.

"Everything I did was terrible; I know! I had to do the things I did to reduce the amount of possible deaths. And that day I actually tried to get you out of there before Robotnik and those humans came along, because then my plans would actually had still worked. I just need the humans and Robotnik to feel as though they can trust me enough for me to study their new law that they've enacted and become a bounty hunter that I am today. Everything I did was a part of my plan." Silver confessed but Sonic just stared at him trying to understand everything.

"Just join me Sonic; we are going to get Blaze back and then defeating these humans by beating the system!"

Sonic stared at Silver for a while, the flame of hope he kept within his soul for so long regarding seeing and being with Blaze again began to flare up within his soul. He tried to not show it but the very thought; that sliver of hope Silver gave to Sonic was proving too much for Sonic's fragile soul, Sonic began to tremble and his dull green eyes shut and his dry, chapped lips trembled. Sonic then put his trembling hand into his pocket to touch the tuft of fur he kept for all these years, finally the dream would become true and he will no longer will have to hold on to this mere tuft of fur. If Silver is being completely honest right now… then of course he would join him. Of course he would aid in whatever he needed to do to retrieve Blaze and get rid of the humans.

And this nightmare would all be over.

Sonic sucked in his tears and stood back tall, Silver now was standing up understanding that Sonic was going through something and stood back to let him cope. Silver put his face in his hands and thought for a moment. Then getting out another piece of paper out of his jacket and reading it aloud for all the slaves to hear.

"I, Silver the Hedgehog, bounty hunter, hereby declare you all free slaves! Slave Owner law states that if your slaveowner dies then you are free until caught by an bounty hunter to be sold to slavery or if caught by another slaveowner. And since I see no slaves before me," Silver closed his eyes, "Then that means you are all free in the name of the law!" Silver yelled out making sure his voice was heard clearly. All was quiet until the realization that this was real finally set in their hearts. The generator running hedgehogs finally walked off of their workspaces they looked to Silver then cheered a mighty cheer of happiness for they were now free!

They all crowded behind Silver giving him thanks as Silver watched as Sonic looked around him in awe. This is really happening. This is really going to work!

"Now, will you join me, Sonic?" Silver held his hand up to him. "The world needs their hero back."

Sonic looked graciously at Silver then shook his hand. "Let's take these bastards down." Sonic growled.

**/-/-/-/ End of back story /-/-/-/**

Sonic smiled to himself, so far he and Silver together has freed many plantations over the course of just a few months. Sonic found out that all his friends were okay and many of them actually had roles in this whole Abolition plan they have. Tails worked on sabotage and research, Knuckles provided a role in to getting within Robotnik's plantation and freeing the fighting and getting them to fight on their side. Amy was freed a long time ago to aid in getting the slaves underground, and Sally was on standby. Shadow is currently on unknown status, but Sonic was told that he plays a pretty big role tonight but that's all Silver told him.

Sonic rolled on his side and looked out of the window to the lovely moon outside.

_Blaze… _

**/-/-/ Outside only a few doors down /-/-/**

There were three pretty females' caitsiths standing around a depressed Blaze tending to her clothes and her hair making sure that it was in suitable condition. Tonight she is to service the gentleman inside this very room for however long he so please. Thinking about all the worst possible things that could happen she hangs her head low in shame and resentment.

"Oh don't cry Blaze, you'll mess up your makeup!" one lady complained to her right. "You have to look your best for this- it's either this or worse things could happen later on with Master Robotnik."

Blaze frowned woefully as the ladies around her steps back to see their handiwork. "You look wonderful Blaze. I advise you to go on and get in there… stay strong." Another woman behind her said with a sympathetic smile. The trio then left leaving Blaze standing in front of the door in a long, frilly dress on that exposed her shoulders and leaving some cleavage to show, her hair was done in a bun and her makeup blended well with her fur- long description short, she looked wonderful… but she didn't feel wonderful, in fact she felt the worst she felt in a long time. Blaze closed her eyes and slowly opened the door and stepped in remembering not to look at the gentleman inside. She closed the door behind herself and stood there staring at her small feet.

"I have come to serve you today sir, do whatever your heart so wishes of you." Blaze recited.

"I don't think Sonic would like too well if I were to do that…" a voice rang out that was very familiar to someone she knew very well.

She looked up in shock to see Silver sitting on the bed with a smile. Blaze couldn't believe her eyes, her face held an expression of shock and bewilderment. Her lips trembled as though she were trying to figure out what to say in this moment. Silver… her best friend was here? She is to service Silver? Silver… She then opened her mouth but then closed it again. Silver just looked at her amused.

"Well, a hello, nice to see you again would be a good place to start…" Silver started to chuckle.

"H-Hello… Silver- I … Silver, why did you-" Blaze started but before she could ask the question Silver interrupted her.

"Up-up-up-up, before you ask that question let me go ahead and explain to you everything that leads up to now." Silver said and began to explain to her his motives and incentives to what happened up to now including the fact that he was with Sonic freeing slaves and devising a plan to free everyone. This is the last plantation they needed to set free and once done everyone could then team up and fight against Robotnik for once and for all.

"S- So Sonic… He's safe...? He's here right now? C-Can I go and see him?" Blaze stuttered out, her tone getting higher and higher. Silver put his fingers to his lips.

"Not too loud! And yes you can, but promise me that you won't scream."

Blaze nodded her head briskly so Silver knocked on the bed post three times.

The door then opened up wide revealing… a human?!

A human, the original man Blaze was sent to serve stood there in shock at what he saw. Silver's eyes widened as a huge fault just found its way into their plan. The gentleman noticed Silver for he was the hedgehog that freed all his slaves a month back. The man shook with anger and swung his coat jacket off to the side revealing a gun.

"You!" he quickly brought out a gun from his holster and pointed it at Silver. "You son-of-a-bitch, you caused me to go broke!" But before the shot could go off a blue blur slammed into the former slaveowner with intense speed sending the man crashing into the wall making a loud cracking sound. The blue figure then stood up from its crouched state and looked to the side at Blaze.

"Hey there trouble maker." Sonic said at Blaze, his voice suave and silky.

Blaze's eyelashes fluttered in utter bliss and happiness as she saw Sonic, she sighed his name then fainted and fell to the floor. Silver looked down at her then back to Sonic.

"You silver tongue devil, you." Silver said chuckling, wagging a finger at him.

**/-/-/ Downstairs /-/-/**

Robotnik was downstairs at the time meeting with a handful of fellow humans arguing over the fact that their slaves has gone missing over the past few months. The weird thing about it was all the guards were either incapacitated or shot dead during the night and all; EVERY last slave was gone without a trace. Matter of fact Robotnik was the only one with Slaves left.

Many of the slaveowners accused of Robotnik for taking their slaves and trying to hog all the power for himself.

"Give us back our slaves you traitor!"

"You said that we would all share this plentiful land together! Where are our slaves?"

"You better be glad the law keeps me from tearing you in half Robotnik!"

"Know what! Forget this law! Who's with me!?"

"HERE! HERE!"

Robotnik tried to calm down the angry men as he thought about what could possibly have happen. The men yelled at him as he stroked his furry mustache. "Hey Hey Hey! Settle down everyone! Please try to think reasonably! I couldn't have possibly stolen all of your slaves! They started to disappear from the farthest reaches of this nation right! And within a three month period…" Robotnik started to realize something. "…every plantation was set free from the outside working towards the inside…" Robotnik's plantation is the biggest and located in the center of all the plantations.

"What are you getting at Robotnik?"

"Gentlemen… did you happen to see a Silver Hedgehog and a Blue hedgehog around or on your premises within the abolition of your slaves?" Robotnik gave everyone a hard stare.

"Yes, matter of fact the Silver one bought a twin tailed fox from me!"

"Now that I think of it that Blue Hedgehog came to fix my traps…"

"A silver hedgehog bought my best fighting slave! A red echidna to be exact!"

"I saw those two talking to my dimwitted brother about how we kept the slaves from escaping by posing as trap proprietors. I thought they were genuine since I've seen the silver one around town fixing things!"

As the men told their stories about the Silver and Blue hedgehogs Robotnik started to fume with anger. His veins on his face and neck pushed out against his skin as shook with fury. He started to breathe deeply from the nose and he clenched his fists. Those blue and silver hedgehogs are in his house RIGHT NOW!

Just then they all heard a sickening, hard crack against the wall upstairs. The men quieted down as they listened.

"You got rats Robotnik?" one heavyset slaveowner asked, "Those blue and silver hedgehogs helped me out with my rat problem. I'm sure they can help you out as well."

Robotnik deadpanned stared at him, he then ran upstairs quickly to see one former slaveowner lying against the wall with blood trickling out of his mouth. His gun holster was missing. Robotnik then yelled at the top of his lungs.

"FIND THAT BLUE AND SILVER HEDGEHOG! WE ALL HAVE BEEN DUPED BY THOSE BLASTED VERMIN!" Robotnik roared with such anger that the walls shook.

"…The rat killers?" the same heavyset former slaveowner asked.

"YES! KILL THEM ON SIGHT! FIND THEM! SEARCH THE WHOLE PLANTATION!" Robotnik roared. Robotnik then checked the room where that gentleman was supposes to be served by that purple feline. The room was empty but the window was wide open with a white blanket tied to the window sill. _They must have tried to escape outside… _Robotnik thought about it some more. _That's what Sonic would want you to think. _

"EVERYONE! THEY HAVE ESCAPED OUTSIDE!" Robotnik then yelled out to the men downstairs. The men then shouted confirmations and then headed outside to look for the hedgehogs and missing purple cat. Robotnik on the other hand grew angrier as he stomped through the house. "You're not getting away from me Sonic… I should have killed you when I had the chance." Robotnik said with venom, pulling out a sharp bowie knife from his chest knife sheath.

**/-/-/ Elsewhere in the house /-/-/**

Sonic and Silver and Blaze hid in the kitchen with their fingers to their lips pleading for the house slaves to not say a word. They heard stomps and clumsy noise the as humans ran around, barging into the rooms searching for them. They then heard the unmistakable antagonized war cry of Robotnik's as he screamed for everyone to check outside. Silver did a fist pump and cheered softly.

Sonic then smirked, "Now we only have to worry about Robotnik's fat butt chasing us." Excitement flowed through Sonic in a way it hasn't done in 7 years.

"What are you talking about Sonic; Robotnik obviously took the bait with that window trick." Silver frowned and looked to Sonic.

"Don't be naïve Silver… Robotnik would never fall for a trick so dumb." Sonic said finally getting out of their hiding spot then helping Blaze up. "I know my nemeses, I bet he is heading down to intercept Knuckles right 'bout now."

"Hmph, good thing he finished up already." Silver said grinning. Sonic nodded and then faced Blaze.

"Blaze… it's so good to be with you again." The passion in his voice was unmistakable, same as the amorous look in Blaze's eyes. They embraced each other and held on as if for dear life, breathing in each other's scents for the first time in years. A tear fell from Sonic's eye as he then pulled away from her. "But we will have a mission to do." His demeanor changed back to his usual self when he was getting ready to battle. She mimicked his businesslike manner and wiped the tears from his her own eyes then looked at him seriously.

"What do you want me to do?" Blaze asked.

Sonic smirked at her new manner, "We need to get everyone out within 5 minutes. Lead everyone outside towards the barracks, you'll find 'Queenie' there. Silver is going to deter Robotnik's attention while you go throughout the house and get the slaves out. You have exactly five minutes." He then turned to Silver. "Let's go."

Sonic and Silver dashed off in opposite directions leaving Blaze to herself. She put her golden eyes on everyone around her frowned as they just stared at her. "Well you heard the man; let's go if you want to be free from this slave life!"

"Right!" rang the collective voices in the kitchen as they followed Blaze to the side doors and escaping quickly. She then quickly ran through the house going to the other rooms of the house. She then found the house slave's quarters in the darker parts of the house. She barged in the house to see the slaves sitting back alarmed to what was going on outside. They must have heard the angry roars of Robotnik a couple of minutes ago. She put her fingers to her lips pleading for them to not say a word.

"Blaze? What are you doing here? Have you finished serving the gentleman?" a pretty female called out to her. Blaze recognized her as one of the females that helped her get ready for servicing. Blaze scowled, "He's dead. But I didn't come because of that. Please come with me everyone if you want to get out of here."

"W-wait go where?" a guy called out.

"Just follow me please! We don't have time to talk, if you are too scared to be free and take back the life we used to live before these wretched humans came then keep your slave ass here!" Blaze looked back apprehensively she didn't have the patience for this ambiguity. Suddenly without warning every light within the house shut off with an actuated bang.

Blaze's eyes stretched wide, she looked down the hall, her heart beating hard. "Let's go!" she commanded, thankfully they all nodded and followed her out of the room. They all rushed in single file through the long hallways. The only light in the whole house were supplied by the moon, making everything feel eerie as they crept towards the nearest exit.

The sounds of quick moving steps halted her in her place. She felt her heart skip a beat as the steps grew closer. Everyone behind her hugged the wall as they crept along also hearing the sound. They grew scared with Blaze, finally the source of the sound came out of the shadows, and it was Sonic!

He had an excited yet nervous look on his face as he dashed towards Blaze. "Blaze!" he said in a shushed tone. "You can't go this way, Robotnik's coming. Go around, quickly!" They all then heard huge stomps coming down the stairwell ahead of them. Sonic looked back in slight fear before ushering the fellow slaves out of the area to avoid Robotnik. Far behind them was a deep red glow that chased their footsteps. Sonic led them into the kitchen then towards an exit.

Sonic and Blaze then went back into the kitchen after telling the slaves to head to the barracks. They went past a door way to only double look to see Robotnik standing there grinning evilly. Sonic gasped, "Run!" he shouted as he pulled Blaze quickly around the corner. The kitchen lit up as gun fire exploded into their eardrums. Blaze heard one wiz past her ear as Sonic pulled her up the stairs. Once upstairs Sonic turned to Blaze quickly "Are you hurt?" he asked worriedly.

She shook her head much to Sonic's gratitude, "Okay, Silver told me that most of the children of this plantation live on the third floor. Go and try to get them all out, I will try to keep Robotnik away from you." Sonic kissed her forehead, "Go now!" Blaze nodded then dashed off towards the next stairwell to the third level.

Sonic then put on a fierce expression and pulled the revolver he took from the man he killed earlier. Sonic opened the chamber to check his ammo then clicked it back. Sonic then headed back downstairs to deal with Robotnik. "This has gone on far enough hair face." Sonic frowned as he reached the bottom of the stairs and realized Robotnik was nowhere to be seen. Sonic stayed still, his ears pricked for the slightest sound of his heavy feet. Sonic listened for a few more seconds until he decided it was about time to hurry and find Silver- the five minutes is about up. _Please hurry Blaze, I don't know what's happening when the 5 minutes is up, but Silver insisted that it is imperative that we get out of the house within that time. _

Sonic dashed through the house until he reached the front foyer to see Silver sprawled out on the ground. Sonic's eyes widened as he walked closer, upon further evaluation he could see a puddle of blood pooling around him. Sonic rushed to him flabbergasted; "Silver! Silver stay with me buddy! Imma get you out of here!" he knelt down to pick his head up and found there was a deep stab wound in his side. Sonic eyes widened and he immediately started to apply pressure to the wound. Silver slowly opened his eyes; they seemed hazy as though he didn't know where he was for a moment. His golden eyes then recognized Sonic's face in the moonlight and his expression changed quickly.

"S-Sonic!" his eyes shook with panic. "Get out of here! Quickly! We can still win even though I won't be there to celebrate with you-" His sentence got cut off as they both heard the winding of an actuator. Sonic looked back quickly but didn't get to see who was making the sound because within that very second electricity hit him hard in the back making Sonic writhe in pain reminiscent of that day 7 years ago.

Sonic screamed as the electricity coursed through his body like fire, setting his nerves a-fray as he shook violently. He dropped Silver's head as his back arched with pain. "E-Robotnik…" Sonic ushered out.

"Hello you blue rat… having a tough time being still are you?" He smirked evilly as he put down the stun gun to the side, shutting off the circuit but being far from done with the hedgehog.

"You have managed to foil my plans once again, even when I have turned all of your kind into my slaves, even when I threatened the life of your pathetic wife!" He stalked over the still trembling and now slightly smoking hedgehog with animosity sparkling in his evil, round shades. Robotnik then picked Sonic up by the throat tightly then shook him harshly, "I KNEW THAT I SHOULD HAD KILLED YOU ALL THOSE YEARS AGO!" he held Sonic high above his head. "YOU AND THAT DAMN SILVER MONSTROSITY!" he then slammed Sonic into the hard wood door with so much force that the door hinges creaked and the wood that the hinges were screwed to split a little bit.

Sonic's eyes fluttered as he fought to breath in air. His eyes burned with anger at Robotnik, "Go to hell…" Sonic uttered out.

Robotnik smirked, "We are in Hell, boy. After I'm done killing you I'm going to flay that purple cat's skin and use it for my rug. I will kill that bitch then stuff her into a box then I will light that box on fire- fitting for a flame wielding shit! As for you Sonic, wait scratch that- I want you to watch as I kill her. I want you to experience every single ounce of scream and fear she can muster as I kill her." He slammed Sonic against the door again the door hinges becoming even looser now.

"I WILL KILL YOU AND EVERYONE YOU HOLD DEAR SONIC!" The deranged man then slammed Sonic's back into the door again this time knocking the door out of its hinges and sending it flailing forward down the porch steps. Behind Robotnik Blaze finally came down the stairs and shouted Sonic's name in fear before running to Silver.

Outside the former slave owners all had grouped in the front yard of the massive house just as the door fell down the steps.

Robotnik sneered in disgust at Blaze, "You rotten bitch…" He said but before he could go and terrorize Blaze a loud whinny erupted from down the lane that stemmed from the front yard. A horse and wagon came down the lane and stopped in the front yard within a second and stopped in a fashion that swung the wagon sideways to face the front yard.

A loud series of loud clicking came from the wagon and everyone watched on in confusion and bewilderment. Then without warning the wagon's hatches came down as the clicking sound persisted. The walls of the carriage came down it revealed a golden crank powered Gatling gun with a dark figure standing beside it.

(No one else ever seen something like this)

Robotnik lessened his grip on Sonic and removed a hand from his throat. "Who the fuck is that!?" Robotnik roared as he pointed to the strange device.

Sonic turned his head slightly to see exactly why they had only 5 minutes. He then with as much force as he could muster head butted Robotnik in the nose causing him to drop Sonic in anger.

As an answer for Robotnik the cloaked figure riding the horse hopped beside the dark figure beside the strange device and the cranking sound began.

Click, click, click, click, click click click clickclickclickclickclickclickclick

**POWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOW**

The Gatling gun shot of round after round of rapid firing bullets at the truly shocked slave owners. The heavy, intense bullets of the Gatling gun sent body parts flying and making the bodies of the slaveowners reduced to something resembling Swiss cheese. The dark figure smirked as the gun fire lit his face with each shot, revealing himself as Shadow the Hedgehog and the person feeding the Gatling magazines into the feed was none other than Miles Prower.

/-/

Blaze's eyes widened as she witnessed the carnage and quickly rushed over to Sonic, the shots started to barrage into the house putting fist size holes into everything. Robotnik fled as once he realized the type of danger he was in. Blaze quickly pulled the barely conscious Sonic over to Silver. With every ounce of power she had left she picked them up and half dragged haft carried them towards the side exits of the house, near missed by flying bullets, ricocheting glass and flying pieces of debris. She finally got outside and looked back at the front yard to see the bullets flaying the humans; tearing through them as though they were made of bread.

She then headed towards the female barracks to see someone waiting for them. It was a female chipmunk with a Calvary sword on her hip, wearing what looked like men's clothing. She pushed her pretty brown hair out of the way as she saw them and whistled behind her and ran out to meet them half way to help.

Once inside the barracks they immediately tended to Silver's critical stab wound. Beside him Sonic laid peacefully with Blaze looking over him with worry shining in her eyes. "Are they going to be alright?" Blaze mustered out, trying not to choke on her emotions. Beside her was the maiden code named as Queenie aka Sally Acorn; she smiled at Blaze from the side, "Sonic is gonna A-okay, once he stops playing and get up!" She kicked his foot and he put on a small smile and turned to the side.

"Just a few more minutes…" Sonic muttered. Blaze wanted to chastised him for making her worry like that but she put on a small smile.

"Good to see you're back to normal." Blaze poked his head.

"Yes, but… Silver on the other hand…" Blaze shot a scared look at Sally; she then put her scared eyes on Silver. The woman working on Silver took the stethoscope out of her ears and frowned in sadness. The pink hedgehog that was working on Silver then spoke up, "He's not responding Miss Sally… the trauma to his internal organs from the stab wound is proving to be too much for his body. There's nothing else I can do…" she then looked down at the ground.

Sally got up to comfort her, "It's alright Amy; you've done your best." Amy nodded and proceeded to stand up and walk with Sally elsewhere.

Blaze bent over her friend Silver with her hand softly caressing his face. "Rest now my friend…" she kept the tears from streaming and stood back up. The gun fire from the devastating gun machine has finally stopped with a decline of cranking sounds. The night neither made a sound; the eerie quietness came over everyone like a blanket as no sound from the gun nor was Robotnik heard.

Sonic finally got up and stood beside his wife. She looked at him admiring the now determined face he expressed; he took her hand in his then looked at her. "The battle is not over yet- I doubt that that Robotnik is finished. Something tells me that this is far from over…"

**/-/-/-/ Inside the very top room of the large mansion that overlooked the front yard below a large man lurked /-/-/-/**

"**DAMN**! **DAMN**! **DAMN**! **DAMN**!" Robotnik huffed and puffed with anger, "DAMN THESE BLASTED MOBIANS!" Robotnik roared. He retrieved a towel and put it up to his bloody nose and elevated his head. "AND DAMN THAT HEDGEHOG! DOUBLE DAMN HIM- NO TRIPLE DAMN HIM!" he snorted and spat out a bit of blood from his sinuses. "AND DAMN THAT CAT TOO! SHE GET DOUBLE DAMN!" he thought of some more of the Mobians to damn until he just growled in anger.

The time was now to play his trump card.

Robotnik put on his cliché, villainous grin and ran to a large desk that sat directly under a large window that overlooked the front yard below. Being a master genius / evil villain he has to be prepared for any type of situation. Robotnik opened a drawer in the desk and retrieved a key. With that key in hand he lifted a small slab from the center of the desk revealing a keyhole with a gear around it. Robotnik grinned as he put the key in and turned it revealing a large lever from the floor. Robotnik walked over to the lever and gave it a hard tug.

"Here we go!" he shouted as mechanical gears and mechanisms clicked and whirled and clanged from within the whole house.

**/-/-/-/ on the ground /-/-/-/**

"Well that's done." Shadow said with a smirk, looking at his handiwork of butchery. Tails scratched behind his ear and looked at Shadow from the side.

"You actually enjoy doing this type of stuff?"

"Fuck yeah… especially if the punk deserved it." He cracked his knuckles then patted the rapid fire gun machine with pride. "Alright let's pack this baby up." Tails nodded in agreement and started to put the spare ammo up in a large metal box. He grunted as he lifted the heavy gun off of its tripod and put it in the case.

"Phew! This gun is heavy as hell…" Tails complained as he dismantled it. Just then loud mechanical groans and cranks came from the large house in front of them. Loud hisses of steam came from the planks of the outside wood planks. The house groaned in mechanical agony and the ground shook as though it had trepidation about what was about to happen.

"Whatduh hell!?" Shadow yelled out, "Tails! Remount the Shadow Gun!"

Tails deadpanned at him, "Is that what you're calling it?"

"Yes, you like it?"

"…." Tails narrowed his eyes at him in confusion.

/-/-/

"What was that!" shouted Sally from the underground tunnel they had been hiding in and been escaping the slaves with. Sally and Amy came out to see Sonic and Blaze staring oddly at the massive house as it creaked and groaned.

Sonic jaw slowly dropped as he watched with anticipation what Robotnik was going to do. "This guy never knows how to stop!" Sonic yelled out angrily as he ran back to the front of the house joining Shadow and Tails with Blaze, Sally, and Amy following close behind.

When they got to Shadow and Tails the entire windows in the house glowed a dim, warm hue while the very top, single window blazed a gold-yellow color. Massive gears started to tear out of the house as they spun slowly. The gears kept turning and shifting with loud mechanical clangs and banging sounds. A large appendage came from the left side of the house then the right with large cogs and pistons controlling them. The house groaned as the massive house began to rise out of the ground by large pistons that were connected to a large iron and wooden foot.

None of Sonic's friends knew what to make of this; nobody had any words to describe what they were seeing. The house transformed some more revealing a large hatch in the bottom of the house where the front door used to be.

"**Hello Sonic and friends**!" Robotnik finally said over the loud speaker. "**You like my new invention? You see, I think I must thank you Sonic. You have foiled my plans so much in the past that I have learned from my mistakes and instead of plan B's and C's I started to make plans D's and F's- I present to you, PLAN F!**" Out of the front door rolled out a large, black cannon. Sonic and the others eye's opened wide, panic setting in.

"RUN!" screamed Tails and they all did, but not before Shadow picked up his "Shadow Gun".

"**BOOM**!" shouted Robotnik.

A massive, ear shattering explosion rocked the earth and blew away the heroes, knocking them off their feet. The friends then all scrambled away from each other splitting up.

"**KEEP STILL!" **

The massive house began to move towards them by huge ground compressing steps. The house aimed towards the fleeing Amy Rose.

"**I GOT YOU NOW ROSY DARLING!" **

"Shadow Gun Go!" shouted Shadow as he picked up his massive gun and pointed all 6 rotating barrels at the large single window at the top where Robotnik was controlling the house. Startled Robotnik dodged the bullet but doing so he lost his aim on Amy and the large, explosive cannon ball shot high into the sky, exploding harmlessly.

Shadow laughed manically as the insane bullets tore through the wood planks on the house and shattering the glass. Tails continued to feed bullets into the massive gun with a sweat drop on his face.

_I can't believe I gotta work with this maniac…_ Tails thought to himself.

Robotnik moved the huge left hand to block the bullets then used the other hand to do a wide swing at Shadow. Shadow didn't even notice the other hand coming until Tails had to pick him up and fly him over the attack.

"Shadow! Pay attention!" Tails scolded, huffing and puffing in exasperation as he tried to stay airborne with both Shadow and the ridiculously heavy machine he was holding.

"Oh stop fretting!" Tails landed them back down to resume their assault on Robotnik.

/-/

Blaze and Sonic ran from another explosion as they devised a plan. "I need to get in there somehow and stop Robotnik from the inside!" Sonic exclaimed over the gunfire and the astronomical blasts of the cannons.

"Understood, but how are you going to get in there? Any entrance is too high to actually get up in there!" Blaze said back as she looked at him. Sonic looked thoughtful for a moment until he saw Tails carrying Shadow over an attack.

"Tails! I bet he could give me a lift!" Sonic then changed course and headed towards Tails and Shadow.

"Need any help?"

Sonic looked to his right to see Knuckles running alongside him.

"Knuckles! Glad you can make it to the party!" Sonic threw up thumbs up at him.

"Don't forget us!"

Sonic looked to his left to see Sally and Amy running alongside him also. Amy smiled gleefully but looked back in surprise as a massive explosion rocked the ground behind them.

Sonic smirked and looked up to Robotnik's top window, "Looks like Egg head can't keep up! Alright guys, somehow I need to get to the very top!"

"Sounds straightforward… how're you gonna pull it off?" Knuckles spoke up.

"That's where you guys come to play." Sonic smirked.

"Leave it to you to play hero." Sally smiled and shook her head. "We got your back Sonic!"

"Good! You're bait!" Sally mouth dropped in disbelief.

"Wait- what!"

"Knuckles give me and Blaze a boost!" Knuckles obliged and picked Sonic and Blaze up aiming towards Tails who was in the air laying fire on the house. "LAUNCH!" shouted Sonic and at that moment Knuckles launched Sonic then Blaze into the air towards Tails, near missing another explosion.

Robotnik saw Sonic and Blaze flying like comets through the air and immediately moved an attack to swat them out of the sky. "**You annoying bugs! When you spot flies, you squish them- AHH!" **Robotnik's attack and punch line got cut off as Sally shot a barrage of shots at the main window causing Robotnik to dunk.

"BLAM!" Sally shouted as she quickly unloaded all 12 shots from both revolvers she had.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted to which the twin tailed fox answered his call instantly. Tails caught Sonic and Blaze with his hands- their momentum causing him to spin. Tails then used the spin to launch them both towards the house.

"Going up!" Tails shouted as he projected them.

Sonic and Blaze soared through the sky at an astonishing velocity straight towards Robotnik. Robotnik was taken aback and quickly made the large house to take a large step back, changing the heroes' point of impact.

"We're gonna miss it!" Sonic shouted. Sonic growled in frustration, if they kept going this way they would only slam against the house exterior. Blaze, thinking quickly, repositioned herself in the air and put her feet against Sonic's. Sonic looked back in surprise, "What are you doing Blaze?"

She smirked, "Save the day my love, be the hero!" She giggled and pushed hard with her feet, launching Sonic back on path, but in expense she fell towards the lower portion of the house. Sonic didn't get to see where she fell to as he slammed right into Robotnik.

/-/

Blaze then had second guesses about her actions just as soon as she landed in the worst possible place.

She was staring down the dark, bore of the mega cannon.

"Son-of-a-bitch…" she peered out behind her to the ground below and figured out that that was way too far of a drop to just jump out. She shook her head and started to run forward, just hoping that Sonic would distract Robotnik enough to prevent him to launch another attack anytime soon.

/-/

Sonic quickly got off the floor and stared angrily at his arch nemeses, the sole antagonist of every Mobian, the reason for all the bloodshed and sadness and broken minds and broken bodies. This man deserves every punishment under law; this man deserves to pay for everything that he has done. This man, this deranged psychopath deserves to rot in hell. Sonic grew angrier and angrier as he processed the sins this man committed. His blood began to boil as Robotnik started to get back up.

"You hurt my people… You hurt my friends… You hurt my wife… I should kill you where you stand. I should enact judgment on you right now! You hurt so many innocent lives! You destroyed families- massacred men so they wouldn't be able to return to their families, you defiled and sent women and children to commit wrongful sexual acts just for fun. You and your comrades tormented so many of us for what?! FOR **WHAT**! **WHAT WAS ALL THIS FOR ROBOTNIK**!?" Sonic roared in anger, fury blazing in his eyes. Robotnik just stood there looking at Sonic.

The mad doctor then put on a smirk, "For the shits and giggles my dear boy…" Robotnik responded arrogantly. "And I will do it again Sonic- you don't get it, you will never get it. This is power! THIS IS POWER! Don't you understand, with such power will comes with such duties as to reign with an iron fist; with fire on the fist!" Robotnik took a step towards Sonic.

"And I would have lived my whole life swimming in this power if it weren't for you." He frowned with such animosity, his eyes glaring at him. "You ruined my plans for the last time hedgehog."

"NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!" Sonic roared and advanced towards him. Robotnik smirked and pulled out his trusty stun gun. He pointed it quickly at Sonic and fired, this time though Sonic was ready. Sonic sidestepped with such accuracy and quickness that it surprised Robotnik. _How did he move so fast!?_

Suddenly before anyone can hit anybody the whole house lurched sharply. Sonic held on to a table in surprise and to top it all off a terrible cranking sound was heard beneath the two opposites. Sonic looked to the floor in question while Robotnik stared in horror what the stun probes had actually hit. The stun probes were pumping in electricity into the mainframe of the whole house that controlled the arms and gears and other mechanical systems.

The cranking sound turned into a hideous grinding sound and suddenly a large 16 tooth cog came out of the wood floors between Sonic and Robotnik, ripping through the wood as though it were paper. The splinters showered Sonic and Robotnik as it tore through. More grinding noises persisted as more mechanical systems went haywire.

"What the hell is going on!?" Sonic yelled out in fear.

**/-/-/ on the ground /-/-/**

Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Sally and Amy looked on in confusion as the house began to tremble and convulse as though it were having a bad itch. The right arm made a loud grinding sound until a massive gear shot out of it into the air. The arm then started to spin slowly at first, then faster and faster like a turbine.

There were massive cogs and gears tearing through the house in every angle, demolishing the house into smithereens.

Amy and Sally gasped loudly, "Sonic!" they screamed in fear for their best friend.

Shadow folded his arms in annoyance. "Dammit Sonic, what you do this time!"

**/-/ in the house /-/**

"WHAT THE **HELL** IS HAPPENING UP THERE!?" Blaze yelled loudly to no one in particular as she dodged flying debris and giant cogs destroying just about everything in sight. See jumped up a half disintegrated stairwell, just catching the stair step at the last second. Her breath came out heavy as she looked down; she quickly looked back up and closed her eyes… She hasn't told anyone yet but heights and she don't mix too well.

She finally got on the second floor and tried to make her way to the very top of the house to where she guesses Sonic and Robotnik were fighting at. _I hope he's okay…_

**/-/ back with Robotnik and Sonic /-/**

"The stun gun fried the controls!" Robotnik shouted in panic.

"Look at you! Always doing something bad!" Sonic retorted angrily.

"It's not my fault you rodent! If you would have never moved it would have harmlessly hit you instead!" Robotnik spat back.

"Harmless my foot!" Sonic spat in return. The whole house lurched as the radically spinning arm began to turn and run into the house, sending large wooden planks and debris flying everywhere. The arm came to an abrupt stop right on the main cog that held together the massive legs. Sonic and Robotnik felt another tremendous jerk and the house seemed to drop 20 feet, knocking Sonic and Robotnik into each other then off into the wall. In the tussle Robotnik's knife came out of its sheath in front of Robotnik while Sonic on the other hand screamed in agony.

Robotnik raised his head feeling the room spin around, "Damn that hurt…" he noticed his blood stained Bowie knife on the broken and splintered wood floor in front of him then noticed a loud scream from Sonic. He looked up to see Sonic with his face twisted in pain. Sonic's gloves grew red as he tried to pull a thin metal, broken pipe out of his shoulder. The house made low groaning sounds evident that the house could collapse at any moment right now. After a few seconds of groaning the groaning stopped only for a moment before the house dropped another foot.

"RAAAGGHH!" Sonic roared in pain as he fell some more through the pipe, its metal exterior coating red as impaled Sonic more. Sonic's eyelashes fluttered as he tried to overcome the pain. He tried to hoist himself off the pipe to only pain him more. "AGGGHH!" Sonic gulped with pain. He then noticed that Robotnik was coming towards him. Sonic watched him with a bemused look wondering what he was about to do. Sonic's thoughts then were answered as Robotnik pulled out a long bloodstained knife.

Sonic growled at him, baring his teeth and spitting at him but this time out of fear. He was defenseless now, Robotnik can easily kill him. Wood beams snapped and broke as Robotnik made his way towards him. His knife held threateningly at his side.

"That's a low move Robotnik, killing off someone who can't even fight back!" Sonic spat at him. Robotnik said nothing though, his face as bemused as Sonic's although there were hidden intent in Robotnik's face.

Robotnik reached Sonic, "I am the villain, my only mission is to thrive on the skulls of the weak and constantly have heroes like you on your feet looking out for your people. You are the hero; your mission is to stop me. In math and in science there is an equal reaction to every action, and positive to a negative, a good to bad- we are opposites."

Robotnik grasped Sonic firmly by the shoulders a started to pull.

Sonic was confused as Robotnik grabbed him and even more so of his monologue. His eyes then shot open with excruciating pain as he could feel the rough metal pipe slide through his body. Sonic screamed in agony, blood spouted from his wound and an eerie scraping sound of metal against bone was heard. Sonic watched in utter pain as the pipe disappeared through his body, he gritted his teeth as the last bit of the pipe came out of his back.

Sonic gasped in as the pain started to subside slowly, his body shaking with pain. _Why did Robotnik save me!? What is this- some sort of trick?! Is he now gonna slay me?! What was that little speech about?!_

"We never beat each other… can only cancel each other out." Robotnik finished.

Sonic stood, staggering, looking up at Robotnik; Robotnik turned and began to walk away. "I wish that I was a perfect being; a robot. You see this house, I have made it from scratch, build it to be able to move on its own, I call these invention robots. You cannot hurt it for it feels no pain, it has no mercy, and it can do whatever it tells you with no complaint; that is a perfect being."

Sonic watched on with pain shooting through his body, "Why did you help me?" Sonic ushered out.

"Did you not hear me? I am imperfect for that is the reason I saved you- I could have killed you at any time, but then who would help me reach my full potential? I am an evil genius who needs people like you to face off and prove my worth, what's an evil genius to a world without a hero?"

"…everyone would panic and surrender…" Sonic uttered out.

"And what is a world with a hero like you have that a world without have? – I'll answer that one; hope." He looked back at Sonic and took off his shades. "And I will be back one day to destroy that hope. Mark my words Hedgehog." He then disappeared into the darkness. Just then Blaze ran in through the door, actually hitting it, her eyes were wide and she had a panicked expression on her face.

"Sonic I heard screaming- are you okay- your shoulder!" she exclaimed all in one breath, she watched in horror as she could actually see through it. Sonic looked at her, his face still bemused, Blaze then ran up to him, but right before she could reach him the house jerked once more, falling another few feet.

"I'm okay Blaze!" Sonic was now looking to where Robotnik disappeared to. "Let's get out of here!" Blaze nodded suddenly alert.

"Where's Robotnik, Sonic?" Blaze looked around.

Sonic shrugged, "I honestly do not know." That was the truth in actuality. They both ran to the open window, the drop was still pretty far despite as much as the house has disintegrated. Sonic held his wife's hand and smiled at her. "Let's ditch this dump." Blaze smiled and they both jumped.

/-/-/

They jumped away from slavery, they jumped away from the tyrannical clutches that was Robotnik's, and they jumped away from what they used to be.

When they land they would be new people; they all- every Mobian would no longer have to live in fear, they will no longer have to live in filth, they will no longer have to live in pain.

When they land the torture will fall and be buried along with Robotnik and their plantations.

When they land the nation will commemorate for the brave and the innocent that has died these long 7 years. When they land the nation will celebrate the end of a terrible time in their lives. When they land the nation will start to heal and so will their society as a whole.

When they land this all will be over.

/-/-/-/

As soon as their feet touched the ground they were greeted with hundreds of spectators that cheered with happiness with the realization that all of the nightmares will be over, they crowded around Sonic and his friends giving pats on the back and chanting Sonic's name. Sonic looked around, his eyes growing hazy. Just at that second Sonic's friends realized the gaping, bloody hole in their friend's chest.

As if in slow-motion everything became blurry. Blaze was holding on to Sonic helping him stand. Tails had his hand to his mouth before dashing off to the wagon he and Shadow travelled in to retrieve something. He looked as though he couldn't find it and began shouting at people to get out of the way. Shadow stared in shock at Sonic's wound. Amy and Sally were holding their mouths and Sally began to usher Blaze through the growing crowd towards the old slave barracks. Sonic felt energy drain from him with every step, the world getting darker around him… nothing felt real, he couldn't feel the ground beneath his feet as they carried him along. Blaze was on the left side of him looking worriedly in his face while Shadow helped him on the left. Amy had ran ahead to get another makeshift bed ready for Sonic right beside Silver. Silver had his eyes open slightly as he watched Sonic being laid beside him; his eyes followed the blue hero the whole way.

Sonic looked to his left to see Silver staring at him, Silver then smiled a weak smile before putting up a thumbs up. Sonic smiled and tried to replicate the gesture but it seems as though he was out of energy now. Sonic then faced his face back up, that smile still on his face and slowly closing his eyes.

Everyone will be able to live in peace now…


End file.
